Atobe's Misadventure with the Dust Bunnies
by Enoinlyon
Summary: Atobe becomes the master of some unwanted pets. The Hyoutei and Seigaku regulars can't help but make sure that Atobe doesn't forget his new pets or the night he met them! Poor, poor little rich Atobe can he continue to survive such insanity?


Dedicated to EBIL DUSTBUNNY OF DOOOOM because her name for her community inspired me along with her username!

Disclaimer: Outside of my dreams I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters, but I'll continue to dream that I do because I do own my dreams!

**Atobe's New Pets**

_Perfection._ This was the only thought that was going through one Atobe Keigo's head as he gazed around his room on the fifth floor of the second Atobe mansion. The room was perfect, though not as perfect as Atobe himself. (Isn't that an oxymoron? lol)

Smirking at nothing Atobe picked up the cordless phone by the bedside to ring for one of his butlers. He was having some friends from the tennis circuit over tonight and wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the night because he could never have anything less than perfect. That would just ruin the perfect image of the great Atobe Keigo.

A butler picked up immediately. "How can I be of service Atobe-bochama?"

"Is everything in order, Taimoto-san? Ore-sama would be very disappointed if anything should be out of place."

"Everything is in order as always Atobe-bochama. The mansion is cleaned, the yards are groomed, and all the staff are prepared to be of service for anything you or your guests may be in need of Atobe-bochama. Also, the gatekeeper just called. The limo with your guests has just gone through the main gate and shall be here in five minutes."

"Very well show the guests to main parlor. Ore-sama will be waiting there to receive them."

"Of course, Atobe-bochama as you wish."

After hanging the phone Atobe leisurely headed down to the main parlor located on the first floor. The walk proved that everything was indeed in order and perfect for the night, though how long that would last considering some of the guests who would be arriving; two of whom specialize in acrobatic tennis to name a few.

Atobe made it down to the main parlor and only had to wait a minute before he graciously welcomed his fellow tennis players to his 'humble (okay so Atobe actually said magnificent) abode.' His guests, which included the Hyoutei regulars and the Seigaku regulars, immediately started to make themselves at home and give both the captains (obviously Atobe and Tezuka) headaches because of fights (Kikumaru, Gakuto, Kaidoh, and Momo mostly), breaking of precious vases, unconscious teammates (Inui snuck in some juice even though Tezuka forbade it at the sleepover), sadistic smiles (self-explanatory), and mother henning (They aren't going to kill themselves Oishi and Choutarou…though worrying about their psyche isn't so much overreacting as common sense).

These activities continued for a few hours until Tezuka's twitching was becoming VERY noticeable and then everyone (including Atobe even though he would never admit it) thought it would be a good idea to settle down and prepare to get some sleep up in Atobe's room.

Of course the tennis players didn't actually go to sleep, they were just as active in the bedroom as they were in the parlor (That sounds dirty! XD). Kikumaru and Gakuto had gotten into a 'friendly' pillow fight that ended with Kikumaru on the floor and somehow half way underneath Atobe's bed.

As Kikumaru tried to get out from underneath the bed with as much noise and moving as he possibly could he disturbed the slumber of many little creatures hidden in the shadows of the bed. These creatures started to fly out from below the bed and poor Atobe, who had just walked over to tell off the two acrobatic players for ruining his pillows, found himself being cuddled by many fuzzy, ball-like creatures.

Atobe's voice was extremely strained as he stated the question, "What are these filthy…things on Ore-sama?"

"Saa, Atobe, I believe your new pets are called dust bunnies."

After Fuji's comment no one dared to say a thing, though a few did snicker and cough, as Atobe continued his first meeting with the creatures known as dust bunnies by staring at them in horror.

Ryoma was the first to break the silence with, "Che…I was wrong."

This seemed to bring Atobe out of his stupor as he focused on the young prodigy. "What are you talking about brat?"

"You aren't a Monkey King."

"Finally, have you realized how magnificent and regal Ore-…."

"You're a Bunny King."

"sam…."

"Saa, Echizen you mean Dust Bunny King."

"Mada mada dane Fuji-senpai."

Omake

Sadly, Taimoto was fired but not until the three days after the sleepover since Atobe was not among the sane world until then.

Taimoto was soon hired by another rich family and was sure to have all maids thoroughly clean under all beds from then on.

As for the three days after the slumber party. Atobe's parents had to get professional psychiatric help for their son and they also had to take him out from school and school activities for those few days it took for him to recover. Somewhere in that traumatic experience Atobe had developed a strange phobia to all things related to bunnies, dust, and kings. Those are not the only thing that set off Atobe after the incident but rather than being afraid Atobe seemed to harvest an unreasonable grudge.

To this day it is unknown why Atobe Keigo starts throwing anything within reach whenever someone mentions either Echizen Ryoma or Fuji Syuusuke. Atobe also likes to throw whatever is in reach at the two aforementioned individuals while yelling, "Ore-sama is not a Dust Bunny King or a Bunny King!!!!" The only answers he would ever receive after such a statement was a wide (sadistic) grin and, "Mada mada dane Bunny King."

Author's Corner

Well I wrote this the other night at about 3 in the morning so I am sure there are plenty of mistakes but please forgive me. I have been trying to write this for awhile and had maybe a paragraph of it done for about three months before suddenly inspiration truly hit me. This is the end result sorry for anything that may seem rushed or sloppy that seems to be the only thing I can really do at this point in time. Happy New Year to everyone and I hoped you at least moderately enjoyed the story. Also, I know most of the Hyoutei team and really the Seigaku team aren't very active and I appologize but I don't think I would be able to keep them in character. Maybe someday I will come back and refine the story and actually have characters, that certainly would have been noticed in such circumstances, be in character and mentioned. Afterall I am sure Shishido would not have been quiet when he could humiliate Atobe but all well.


End file.
